Season 3
Season 3 will take place in the Extrados Time-Line (Same as Season 1). Ten years have past since Shannon Walker's return and Thanatos' disappearance. Minus was rebuilt and has again become the capital of Pneumanor. Shannon Walker is still Eleusinian and her husband Lord Sandor has supported her rule. Their marriage has been stable and Sandor has dissolved the sex trade/human trafficking in Considine. Shannon's Rule: * Shannon met this this world's Jack and has personally donated large sums to helping Panacea spread across Pneumanor Jack is her main contact for Panacea. * Shannon sent Dolarhyde's remains back to his sister Clarice. She has kept in touch with her over the years. Shannon also set up a scholarship in Dolarhyde's name at The Tobin’s Mages Academy in Minus. * Five years ago Sandor went on a crusade to the lands of Infernos and Demopolis going to war with the demons. There have been two crusades: ** Five years ago. Lord Sandor was able to push back the demon forces. The Campaign lasted over a year. ** Present day. Sandor and Cain has left to investigate rumors of rising demon forces. * Pneumanor have been in a long period of peace and prosperity. Changes to the Time-line: Though Shannon is certain that this is her time-line she has noticed there are changes. * The landscape of Pneumanor has changed to that of Key-stone timeline. * Shannon's Home of Summer Springs is indeed in Pneumanor and she grew up there. Though she does faintly remember being from South Carolina. * The Necropolis is no longer a city made of skyscrapers but now are ancient ruins where spirit's, ghouls, zombies and other undead dwell. Players Info: * You will be working for Minus' Constabulary '''and are called Constables. You may have been working there for years but you have only recently been made Detectives. Amy Bedford is over the entire city guard and constabulary. You captain is a man by the name of Jacob Holt. * The Constables have a loose affiliation with The Raynor Knights. Your dress uniforms do share the same colors as the knights, Blue and Silver. Though your every day uniforms are mostly brown or dark leather and armor. * Every Constable is giving a revolver and trained to use it, and a badge with a number when they are sworn in. '''The Council of Rowsha: A group of Nobles and leader from throughout Pneumanor who represent their terra. Their main job it to offer the Eleusinian council, and propose bills to be passed in the land. The Tiefling Equality Act: The Tiefling equality act, or TEA, is a bill that has been proposed by the Council of Rowsha. It give Tieflings the same rights as all other "common" races, and not treated as a “Demonic” race. It is common knowledge that The Eleusinian has worked with Tieflings in the past but that one mass murdered a party and them himself and the others died in the Battle of Minus (thier intentions debated). Baxter: Baxter has been an Investigator (detective) for a while now and is working mostly in narcotics and occasionally in homicide. In narcotics there has been a large manufacturing, trafficking and distribution of Balsean (an illegal and dangerous alchemical drug - Similar to LSD). Baxter has been able to bust some small time distributors and traffickers but has not had a big break in the case. All perps seem to be working together, which would make this a major operation. The only tip Baxter has gotten is coming across the word “Onyx” over and over again. Gutz: Until recently Gutz has mostly been a “patrol” Constable. Working the streets of Minus. She has recently been made an Investigator (detective). She thinks this has to do with her being a Tiefling and the upcoming Tiefling equality act. Vidram: Worked on guard duty for a long time. He has recently been made an Investigator (detective), specialising in narcotics/homicide and assigned to be Baxter’s partner. Chapter 3: War has been raging for two months. The allied nations of Pneumanor, Greater Pneumanor, Lysium, Alfheim and Pneumanheim have all sent soldiers to the front fighting the onslaught of demons, Daemons, Devils and other evil creatures led by a Black Force. Nether side has been able to make a turn in the war overcoming the other. Lord Sandor along with Sir. Cain has gained some valuable information and formed a small Special Team that may be able to turn the tide of the war. The team will consist of elite soldiers from the allied nations. The Team's duties will be Reconnaissance, Retrieval/Rescue, Interrogation, and Infiltration. Season 3: Chapter 3